


Going Under- John Lennon and Amy Lee Love Story

by Johnprincelennon



Category: Evanescence - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: BE MINE, Brian is the fifth beatle, Cynthia is angry at John, Divorce, Evanescence, F/M, Happy, Johnlennon amylee, Mal looses his mind, Paul has a jealous attitude, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Lennon finds himself falling in love with Evanescence's lead singer, Amy Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> John and Amy Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Meets Amy and they begin to like each other.

John's POV: 

I knocked on this girls doorstep, I was heading home to my wife and kid, when my car broke down. The news reporter said that the storm would stay here in Liverpool for at least a couple of hours. Heavy downpour of rain, the lightning was insane, and the thunder was so hard that it shook the ground every time. She appeared at the door and looked at me with a smile. She had dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and small lips, that i felt the need to kiss. 

"Hi, I'm Amy Lee.." She stuck her hand out.

Why did that name sound familiar? I've just heard it recently, I should remember. Did I hear about it in the paper? Radio? Tv? 

"I'm John Lennon..umm this might sound rude but can I come in please? It's storming like crazy and my car broke down. I was on my way home." I slowly remove my ring from my finger and put it in my pocket, hoping she didn't see it. Amy..there's something about her..she's gorgeous. She invited me inside and got me a towel since I was completely soaked from the rain. I really wanted to sit on the floor because I felt like I was getting water all on her couch. 

"Are you sure you want me to sit? I feel like I'm getting your couch soaked.." 

"John you're fine, it will dry anyway."

I nodded, but still felt bad anyways. "Tell me about yourself.." I said to her.

She looked around the room, trying to think of something to say. "Well I'm in a band called Evanescence, I'm the lead singer.." So that's where I heard her name from, the band she's in. "I have a boyfriend and his name is Ringo-"

"Starr?" I didn't mean to interrupt her, I just had no idea.

"Yes...?" She looked at me weirdly, great I freaked her out. "You're in The Beatles with him right?" She asked and I nodded in response. "Yes." 

"I guess I should say that I'm married.."

"Oh you are?" She asked and once again, I nodded in response. "I have a son.." 

"Would you like something to drink John?"

Umm tea please."

She nodded and got up, walking to the kitchen. I got up to follow her. "Do you want help?"

"You don't have to help John, it's fine." 

"You sure?" I moved behind her. 

"Yes it's fine." She turned around and our faces were inches apart. I quickly kissed her, then pulled away. "I'm sorry.. I didn't.. I didn't mean to do that.. I was going to kiss your cheek.." I sighed.

She looked at me and smiled. "I wouldn't mind if you did." She then kissed my cheek so I wouldn't feel as bad. "Sorry.." I said again and looked in her eyes. "I shouldn't have kissed you first.."

~~~~

We got back to the couch, not realizing we had been talking for hours. We knew a lot of things about each other by that time.

"My mom died when I was 17, she got killed because of a drunken cop." I put my head in my hands. 

She moved beside me on the couch and rubbed my back, which sent shivers up my spine. "John I'm sorry.."

"It's 'right I guess, she's been sleeping for 6 years now..Can I tell you something else?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"You're really cute, please don't tell Ringo that.."

She smiled and kissed my cheek again. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I closed my eyes and laid my head on her chest. I was slowly starting to fall asleep then suddenly I heard the door slam open. 

"Who's car is in our yard?!" Ringo came in yelling, stopping when he saw me. I immediately got up. 

"What's this?" Ringo asked angry. 

"Ringo it's not what it looks like..I swear! My car broke down and all I asked was to come inside-"

"So you lay your head on her chest?!" 

"Ringo no! You got it all wrong! We started to talk about emotional things, she said I could lay my head on her chest! That's it I promise!" I was terrified. Yes I do like Amy, but I didn't expect us to kiss. My body was shaking.

He glared at me and pushed me against the wall, punching me in the face. I could hear Amy gasp from the couch, getting up to pull Ringo off of me. He pushed her back and kept hitting me, I could feel his fist come to contact with my eye. I started to yell out in pain, Amy finally saw enough of it and started running up the stairs. Ringo pushed me out of the house. "Your wife will be expecting a call from me Lennon!" He slammed the door. 

I wasn't lying about my car being broke down, I had to get a cab to get home. Once I got home, Cynthia was standing in the doorway. "Hi..." I said slowly. 

"John why did you go to another girls house? Where's the car?" 

"It's in Ringo's driveway, the car broke down.. I wanted to get away from the storm."

"Where's your ring?"

 

Shit, I forgot I had taken it off. "Cyn I'm sorry.." I put it back on my finger. 

She started crying, I walked towards her and hugged her. "I'm sorry.. I thought she was cute and I don't have an excuse for it either.." She stormed upstairs and started to pack her stuff, I followed her. I really like Amy and I know I'm an idiot for not stopping Cynthia. She got Julian up and went to put them in the car, along with her stuff. I walked over to the couch and sat down. "John are you even going to stop me?"

"No matter what I say, it won't change your mind anyway. I want a divorce.." 

I heard her cry more, making me get up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Cynthia we have nothing in common..we like different things..We don't have any similarities at all.. I love you and I know you will find someone better than me." I kissed her lips one last time, going to the car to kiss Julian's forehead. I couldn't believe what I was saying, I would usually beg her to stay, be on my knees and crying like a big baby. I just don't feel anything between us anymore. I went and hugged her one last time. "It's not you, it's me. I wish It didn't have to go down like this." She nodded and got in the car, driving off. I stood in the driveway, knowing that I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. I went back inside and cleaned the blood off my face, going to lay in the empty bed. As I lay there, I close my eyes and I did eventually fall asleep.


	2. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Amy began to fall in love.

John's POV: 

I woke the next morning, realizing everything that had happened the night before was real. I hope Amy was alright, I hope Ringo didn't hurt her in anyway. After all it was my fault, I kissed her first. 

Recap of what happened the night before:

Amy's POV: 

I heard a knock on my door and got up to answer it. I wasn't expecting anyone today was I? 

Once I opened it I saw a rather handsome man on my door step. He had brown hair and an extremely cute nose. His jawline did a wonderful job of outlining his face. I introduced myself and found out he was none other than John Lennon. I invited him in as his car had broken down.

"Please have a seat." I spoke. "I'll get you a towel." 

I fetched him one from the hall closet, coming back and handing it to him. I shyly watched as he dried himself. 

"Thank you for this." He said to me.

"Oh not a problem. You can use my phone if there's anyone you need to call or something." I sat down in a chair opposite the couch he was on.

"No one really. But the rain is bound to let up soon and I can walk down to a repair shop and get a tow. Thank you for offering though." His tongue came out to wet his pink lips, mesmerizing her. She snapped out of it quickly however.

"You're welcome. You're also welcome to hang around here until this downpour blows over." I gave him a friendly smile and he gave me one back.

"Thank you very much." I nodded.

"So..tell me about yourself." I put my head on my fist as I gazed over at him. I wanted to know more about this nice man in my living room.

"Well mom died when I was 17, dad left when I was four..it's just really hard to tell you about myself without crying I suppose. I can say that I'm witty and sweet, lots of people think I'm mean and I'm not."

~~~~

After a while of us talking, we were cuddled up to each other, until Ringo busted inside the house and I knew it was my cue to leave. 

Amy's POV:

I ran upstairs, terrified of Ringo and what was happening in the living room. I sprinted into our room and shut the door. I heard Ringo shout something before slamming the front door. I slowly backed away from the entrance of the room as heavy footsteps came up the stairs and towards me. 

What would Ringo do when he got here? Yes, he got a little scary when he was angry but he wouldn't hurt me. Right?

My thoughts were cut short when the door sprung open, hitting the wall. Ringo stood where it once was. He had a deep scowl on his face as he stalked over to me. I opened my mouth to start to speak as my feet carried me backwards away from him. 

"Please Ringo it's not what you think, hone-" I was silenced with a slap to my cheek. The blow caused my head to turn and my face to sting. I held my cheek and kept my face turned towards the ground, too afraid to look up at him. He had never hit me before. Tears started to gather in my eyes but I blinked them away, he wouldn't see me cry. 

What the bloody hell Amy?!" He shouted at me. "I leave for two hours and come back to see you snuggling up with my bandmate?" I started to meet his eyes.

"It wasn't like that I swear." I held my hand up in a futile attempt to defend myself. 

"Oh shut up bitch!" He yanked my hair, causing me to cry out. My hands went to his, trying desperately to get him to let go. 

Please, please just go." 

Please don't kill me. 

He let go of my hair and pushed me to the ground. I fell to my knees, surely bruising them, and linked my hands above my head in case he struck me again. I kept my head down, tears gathering yet again. 

"Fine! I will leave! Have fun with Lennon you whore!" I was sure he would kick me, but instead I heard him start to stomp around, gathering his things to leave. 

I stayed in my hunched over position until I heard his car start outside, and soon disappear down the road. 

I crawled to the bathroom, using the counter to help me stand. My legs were wobbly from hitting the floor when Ringo pushed me. I inspected my cheek in the mirror. It was red and starting to swell, the skin was broken but not bleeding. I'd have a bruise sometime soon. I slowly made my way to my bed, gingerly laying down and turning off the light. 

He hit me.

He hit me, and I let it happen. 

The thought fucked with my mind. 

I should have done something and not just let him hurt me... But was there anything I could have done that wouldn't have angered him more?

I turned my head deeper into my pillow and started to fall asleep, my feelings or self-worth diminishing by the minute. 

I woke up the next morning around eight. The sun streamed in through the curtains and rested over my eyes, giving me the motivation I needed to lead myself out of bed and downstairs. As I walked to the kitchen I passed a hallway mirror. In it I caught a glimpse of my left side. I had a small oval shaped bruise resting on my cheekbone and the swelling was almost gone. I sighed and continued to the kitchen. 

I stood at the sink, looking out the window above it.


	3. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know each other more.

John's POV:

The next morning I went back over to Amy's house and started to get my car fixed. I was kind of being a little loud, hoping I wasn't waking her up. I then looked towards the door and looked at her. The left side of her cheek was swollen, I stopped what I was doing and walked to her. "Amy I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for that to happen to you..I'm so sorry.." I was upset because it was my fault she got hit by Ringo. I slowly and gently kissed her cheek, hugging her. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, we looked up at each other and slowly started to kiss. I could feel so much energy running through my body, was it because I was very guilty of what happened or just real love? 

I felt sensations I never felt when I was with Cynthia, and I loved it. We both pulled away for air and that was when she invited me inside for tea and breakfast. Even though I already ate, and tried to say no, I wanted to make it up to her. Once we were inside I wrapped my arms around her waist, softly kissing her neck. I did indeed feel that someone was watching us, I wonder if she felt it too. 

She made some tea and we sat on the couch talking to each other. 

"You're so cute, John." She said as she fixed her leg to make herself more comfortable. I smiled at her and thanked her. I never really thought I was cute.

We started to hold hands a bit, smiling at each other. I wiggle my eyebrows to make her giggle. I placed the cup onto the table and leaned into her, we started to kiss in the dark. I liked to make out in the dark, it was something that definitely turned me on.

//Sorry this is so short, I honestly thought it was longer but I see now that it isn't. Next chapter will be a bit longer.


	4. Happily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very special chapter btw.

"What do you like about me?" Amy turned and looked at me as she spun around in one of her dresses that she made.

"Everything." I smile at her.

"For real?" She looked at me with eyes that seemed really insecure. This hurt me.

"Yes." I smiled again, walking closer to her and spinning her around again. "You look beautiful princess." I softly kissed her cheek. 

We were going out today, it had been a few weeks since Ringo caught us together. 

Amy made a beeline for the bathroom, opening the door quickly and running to the toilet. I didn't have time to ask myself what was going on with her, I just ran after her. She's been throwing up a lot in the last few days, but she always tells me she's alright afterwards. I move her hair back away from her face as her head is in the toilet. "You alright princess?" 

She couldn't really talk for a couple of minutes, but everything she eats, throws it right back up. "I'm alright." She flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth off, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. 

"Are you sure? That's the fourth time this weekend. You sure you're not coming down with something?" 

She shook her head and put the toothbrush and toothpaste back after she was finished. "I'm alright John I promise." 

I nod, looking down at my feet. I'm clueless when it comes to girls. The time of their month and everything, I never really cared. Now I really don't know if Amy's alright. 

We head out to the car and get in, driving to the mall. Once we were there we were swarmed by fans. To many questions were asked all to quickly and I couldn't keep up. 

We finally made it inside and started to look around for clothes. She was looking for stuff to do for her own concerts, I just wanted to tag along. To remind myself that we're sorta dating, I guess? I haven't had the chance to ask her yet, nor take her out on a date. We've both been really busy lately. All a sudden I hear 'Hey Jude' come on the radio, tears started to form in my eyes. Amy looked at me, rubbing my arm.  
"You alright?"

I nodded but she knew I was lying, I wasn't alright. 

"John I'll be right back I'm gonna go to the bathroom right quick." I assumed she was feeling sick again, so I nodded and wiped my eyes. 

~~~  
Amy's POV: 

I noticed that I haven't gotten my period yet, It should've started a couple of days ago. I didn't think anything of it until now and I'm freaking out. I had bought a pregnancy test because I was really scared that I was pregnant. 

I waited a couple of minutes for it to be able to tell me if I was or not. Two lines popped up and I almost screamed. I started crying because I wasn't ready to have a baby yet. How will I tell John? 

I throw the pregnancy test away and wash my hands, washing my face to make it look like I wasn't crying. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to John. "Sorry I'm back now."

"You alright? Did you get sick again?" He asked.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand to walk to a different store. He took my hand and followed me, we bought some clothes for the show that I was doing. We decided to head back home, when we got there, Ringo was there waiting for us. John decided to get out of the car first to confront Ringo. I got out slowly, grabbing the bags to help protect myself from Ringo.

~~~  
Back to John's POV:

I looked at Ringo and Ringo brought his fist to my cheek without saying a word. I stumbled back a little bit and held my cheek, tasting blood inside my mouth. 

Ringo glared at me before tackling me to the ground, he was trying to choke me. Amy quickly dropped the bags and tried to get Ringo off. Ringo was a lot stronger though, he eventually let go of my neck before punching me again. Amy kicked him off of me stood in front of me. I would've done something if I knew he was going to punch me and try to choke me. It just happened so fast I couldn't comprehend everything. He pushed Amy down and kicked her in the stomach.

"DON'T KICK ME I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed at him and quickly covered her mouth.

"What?" I looked at Amy and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Really you are?" I smiled happily.

She nodded slowly, she was crying. I looked at Ringo and we just stared at each other until he decided to leave. I picked her up and took her inside the house, laying down on the couch with her. "Hey hey now, I'm not mad, I'm happy.." 

She shook her head. "That's not it John..I'm not ready to be a mom yet.."

"I think you would be a fantastic mom, if you were one. I'm apologizing for getting you pregnant. That's the second best thing that's ever happened to me." 

"What was the first one?"

"Meeting you." I kissed her forehead softly. 

She curled up and closed her eyes, resting her head on my chest. I smiled and watched the sight of it, a baby on the way and my other baby sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

/I'm skipping way ahead so please bear with me. 8 months later.

I told Mimi about having another baby and she wasn't happy. She said "Well did you at least plan this one?!"

I said no I didn't...sigh..I am happy that I'm having another baby, I have two kids now. Julian and now this one. It's going to be one heck of a roller coaster. I have to send child support money to Cynthia.

Amy's definitely showing and we're having a boy. We talked about names and we both picked Noah Lee Lennon. We're going to get married, just like Cynthia and I did. I'm a mess..

Amy's really moody now, she's always cursing at me if I try to joke around with her. Paul is the only one who knows, Amy doesn't know about Paul and I either. I'm in love with her and I love her. Paul's been really jealous lately, he's been quite mean to Amy.

"John, can you help me up so I can go pee?" Amy asked me as her mother walked inside from getting the groceries. I get up to help her up and help her up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Her father doesn't like me at all. He watches my every mood and makes me so nervous. I can't even make my own plate when we eat because he makes me so nervous. I try to tell Amy but I'm just scared to. 

I go into the kitchen where Amy's mom is. She makes me feel a lot better than her husband. She always calls me love and I like it, it reminds me of my mom. "Do you need me to help you with the groceries?"

Her mom turns to look at me and she smiles gently. "That's alright love, I got it." Butterflies explode in my stomach. I feel the uneasiness again and I know it's her father. He's always giving me a hard time, he really makes me paranoid. 

"Finally he's doing something." Her father says, that's Mimi for you. 

"Oh just leave him alone.." The wife says and I leave the room, going to sit down on the couch. I put my head in my hands until I hear my name being called from the upstairs bathroom. I sprint up and jog up the stairs. "Amy you alright?" I found her in tears and water on the floor. Wait that's not water. "The baby's coming isn't it?"  
She nodded quickly and I helped her up, picking her up and carrying her downstairs. "Baby's coming!" I say as I try to remain calm, Amy has really bad anxiety and I'm trying to keep calm so she won't freak out. The mother and father rush over towards and we all get in the car, Amy laying in the backseat with her head on my lap. I try to get her to quiet down but she's in a lot of pain. 

We get to the hospital in no time, I help her inside as people swarm around us trying to get our attention. I'm yelling and cussing for them to get lost. Brian's going to be very happy with me when he sees the papers tomorrow morning. I get Amy sat down in a wheelchair and talk to a nurse to get her back to one of the rooms. They said I'm not allowed to come back there, but I still fight my way. They have a security guard come and push me back into the waiting room. 

A couple of hours pass and I'm still sitting in the chair. How big is this baby? The size of Russia? I'm starting to get really inpatient. Amy's mom was allowed back there, but why am I not? Her father is staring at me and it's making me uncomfortable. 

"Why do you keep staring?" I look at him.

"I don't like you." He said sternly. I know he meant it.

I sighed. "I don't understand why you don't, I love your daughter." 

A doctor comes out and calls my name. My heart sinks. This is what happened when mum died, a doctor came out to call Mimi and I. I get up and walk to the doctor and he pulls me aside. "Mr. Lennon I'm sorry, but your girlfriend had a miscarriage." 

My vision starts to get blurry, I start to back away from him, shaking my head. "You're lying!" I yell at him. Her father comes up to me. "John what's wrong?"

"She lost the baby." I barely made any of my words out. 

Her father couldn't believe it either, he hugged me. My arms wrapped around him and I cried into his chest. I couldn't believe it, my baby is dead. Our baby is dead..


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Amy's first date.

(I know Cynthia didn't have anorexia, but in a way that I'm putting it, it will be helpful and cute way. Gives John an opportunity to help.)

John's POV:

I keep trying to tell Amy that it was going to be alright, but she didn't want to hear it. She was very upset about loosing the baby. Don't get me wrong, I am to, but I'm trying to look on the positive side of our situation. We're finally at home now and all she's doing is laying in bed. She's been in the bed since we got home from the hospital yesterday. I'm really worried about her, I can tell when girls are depressed. When I was with Cynthia in high school, she was depressed. She got picked on a whole lot, just because she's was nerdy and shy. I helped her, she also had anorexia. My sister and I helped her with it and she was healthy again. I'm just really happy that I helped her and didn't loose her. Now I just need to get Amy's mind off of loosing the baby. I've lost my mother when she got hit by a drunk cop. I know it's not the same as loosing a child.., But It is in a way, I have the same feelings I once had when I lost Mum. But now it's my child. It's not my first born child either.. I know everything will work out fine, we can always try again. I had to get tested after we lost the baby, and they said my sperm count was low. It was my fault really, but it's not something I could've helped, I didn't know. 

Paul and George come over to say their condolences and we end up talking for quite a bit. 

"So how is she?" Paul looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. 

I smiled at him and he rubbed my back, knowing how I feel because he lost his mother to. He was 14 years old and his brother Mike was 11. 

"She's..she's not doing so well. I'm really worried." I look down and put my head in my hands, starting to cry a bit. 

George moves closer and starts to rub my back with Paul. 

"What if I can't get her pregnant? What if she can't have babies?" I start to panic a bit, I start to have an anxiety attack.

"John, John, John calm down love.. you're thinking of things that won't happen. You can get her pregnant and she can have babies. You just have to keep trying. Why don't you take her out on a date first? You haven't done that." Paul says and it makes me feel a little bit better.

"Can I ask a question?" George says. 

"Yes." I nod.

"Why did you get her pregnant when you haven't taken her out on a date yet? You two weren't ready to have a baby yet." 

"We made out and it happened, now I get why you guys don't trust me around girls." 

"Because you end up getting them pregnant." Paul looks down at the floor. 

"I just don't think. Especially if there's beer involved." 

"That's why we don't want you to drink." George says.

Amy comes downstairs, her eyes were puffy from crying. She was a mess, but a cute one. I get up and walk to her. "I'm sorry, did us talking wake you up?" 

She nodded and hugged me tightly. I hug her back and kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry if I haven't been upstairs with you, I should be up there with you."

"It's alright, do you really get every girl you meet pregnant?" She looked at me. 

"We were exaggerating love." Paul smiles at her. "He's a good boy." 

"John, did you want to ask Amy something?" George grins at me. 

"Yes actually. Amy would you like to go on our first date?" 

She smiles and hugs me again and kisses my cheek. "Why don't you go get ready, and I'll make reservations?" 

She nods again, "Alright Johnny." I love how she says Johnny, my name in general. 

She goes up the stairs and hops into the shower. I look at Paul and George. "Can you he-"

"Course Johnny." Paul smiles and kisses my cheek. "Beach right? You want to stay in a condo right?"

I nod and smile at Paul, he always knows what I like and need. 

"I'll help too." George smiles. "Sandwiches?" 

"Sure, but please don't eat them." 

"I can't make that promise." George smiled.

"Come on Geo." Paul opens the door and grabs his arm, pulling him out the door. I smile and shut the door. "I love them two."


	7. Surprised Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a visit from somebody special.

Amy's POV:

It was really nice of John to ask me if we wanted to go on our first date, anything to get my mind off of our baby. I dress up in my floral dress that he bought me a couple of days ago and put on some flats. John tells me I don't need makeup to look good, he tells me I'm beautiful without it. He may be right, but I love to wear makeup anyway. As I go down the stairs I find John dressed in a button-downed shirt, denim jeans, and the Converse shoes I bought him as a gift. He looked absolutely adorable. The way his jawline was outlined with his mop top hair, I loved it. 

I walk over to him to kiss him and spins me around afterwards. "You look beautiful babe." He smiled and kissed my cheek. 

"So do you, well handsome, but still beautiful." I giggled. 

"You ready to go princess?" When he calls me princess, it makes me melt inside. I nod and smile up at him. 

~~~~

John's POV:

After we arrive at the secret location, or the beach, I see a blanket with candles lit beside our dinner. We walk over to the blanket and sit down on it. Paul comes up behind me and puts my guitar on the sand. "Any requests for drinks me lady?" Paul says in his cute soft voice. 

"Yes, red wine please." She replies and blushes.

I look at Paul and nod, smiling. Paul gets two wine glasses and pours some red wine into them. He walks back over to us and gently hands them to us. "Any song requests?" 

"Romantic music." I speak up.

Paul nods and plays soft and slow songs on the guitar so we could talk and hear each other. 

We smiled at each other before I put her hand in mine. "I'm sorry for not taking you out on a date sooner, we were both so busy and it was hard to arra-" 

Amy put her lips on mine and I forgot about Paul being there, I kissed her back and it blew me away. Sometimes I just need to shut up. I really need to get cut off a lot more. 

After we got home we were ripping each other's clothes off, we were drunk. She pushed me up against the wall, kissing me passionately. She put her tongue in my mouth and we fought for what seemed like hours until we were in bed. I hadn't noticed we were moving until she pushed me onto the bed. She kissed me again and I knew in my mind we were trying for another baby. Wether we both knew it or not. 

~~~  
The next morning I woke up to someone banging on the front door. I gather my clothes on and head downstairs to open the door. Once I open the door I freeze at who I see. Why is he here?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian comes over.

John POV: 

Why was he here? Why at this time of the morning does he come here? Does his mother know?

"Julian, what are you doing here?" I quickly look around the back of the door and put on pants and a shirt. 

"We wanted to come and see you, dad." 

"We?"

Cynthia walks up behind him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Julian I told you to wait for me." 

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited." Julian says with excitement.

I stand there confused as hell. "Come on in.." I run my fingers through my hair. I step back and open the door a little more so they can come inside. "Why are you here?" 

"Do you want us to leave?" Cynthia shot a look at me.

"I didn't say that did I?" I grit through my teeth. I shut the door. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" 

"Sure, if you don't mind please." Cynthia says.

"Julian there are some kid toys in the back room if you want to play with some."

Julian frowned. "But I wanted to play with you.." He then went to the back room to get the toys and drag them out.

"Alright we can play, let me get your mum something to drink." I walked into the kitchen and I hear Amy come downstairs. Shit.. I quickly make Cynthia some tea and walk back into the living room. Amy's glaring at me and she walks over to me. "What did I do?" I ask.

"Could you at least warn me next time? Why are they here?" She looked at me with the eyes of the devil. 

"I didn't know they were coming and I don't know!" 

She didn't say anything else to me. After that she left the kitchen, and went up the stairs and walked into the upstairs bathroom. I hear the door shut and lock, leaving me alone with them. I walk back into the living room and handed Cynthia her tea, then sat on the floor and started to play with Julian.

"John, I'm sorry for intruding like this, it's just that Julian misses you. I didn't want him to be sad, and I didn't know you had a girlfriend..she's beautiful." Cynthia smiled at me, and I could see the comfort in her eyes. She was always comforting me when we were married, and I should've appreciated it a little more. 

"I'm sorry...I'm an idiot..I didn't really need to say that to you.." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"John it's alright, you're more happy with her. As long as she makes you happy."

"I just..wish it didn't happen like that..it hurt you."

Cynthia put reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's alright John, I promise it is." 

I nodded and looked at her, then at Julian. He was driving a little car around in circles and saying, "Vroom vroom!"

"The real reason I came here John is that mother is going to Spain and I wanted to go with her so she wouldn't be alone. Can you watch Julian for me?"

I nodded and smiled up at her. "I'll have to ask Amy, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I got up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I softly knocked on the door. "Hey Ams.." 

She opened the door and smiled at him. "Yes?"

"You alright?" She pulled me inside the bathroom and closed the door. She handed me what looked like a pregnancy test, I looked at it and read it. "2 lines mean you're pregnant right?" 

She nodded happily, and kissed me passionately. I hugged her and kissed her back, grinning from ear to ear. "It's finally happening." 

"But what if we loose it like we did the last one?"

"We try again and again." I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I've been taking medication to help with the sperm count." 

"I really hope it works this time, John." She smiles at me. 

"It will." I kiss her again to reassure her. 

She nodded and smiled again. 

"Hey..um..Cynthia is going to Spain with her mum and she asked if we could watch Julian?"

She nodded and smiled. "I would love to have him stay with us."

"Alright, great. I'll go tell her." I kissed her cheek and opened the door. I head back down the stairs to Cynthia. "Amy said she didn't mind Julian staying here."

"Well thank you. I'll go pack his things and I'll be back. Julian be good for your father and Amy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. 

"Yes mummy." Julian spoke softly just before she left and then turned to look at John.

I smile at Julian and sit down next to him again. "So what does Julian want to do?"

Julian looked up at me and smiled. "Hide and seek?"

"Sure." 

I counted whilst Julian hides somewhere, Amy comes back into the kitchen and starts to make dinner. I walk up behind her and kiss her cheek. 

"Aren't you finding your son?" She giggles. 

"Yes in a second." I kiss her neck softly. I let go and walk to find Julian, smiling when I found him.


	9. The Feeling

"Hey Amy do you know where the ice cream is?"

"It should be in the freezer John. Why? Does Julian want some? Wait..he doesn't need to have ice cream before dinner."

"Mum used to let me." I mumbled.

"But then Mimi got onto you remember?" She sassed.

"Yeah.." I sighed, still looking for it. She pulled my arm out of the freezer. "No." 

I crossed my arms and glared at her, walking into the living room. "Amy won't let us have any." I sat down beside Julian. 

Julian then copied me and crossed his arms, sitting down beside me. "Why not?"

"She said you can't have it before dinner." 

"Am I allowed to have it after dinner?"

"Probably so." I sighed and looked at him. "Do you want to go play in the garden?"

Julian nodded and got up, grabbing my hand. "Come on daddy." I got up and held Julian's hand.

Julian walked me outside into the garden where we played hide and go seek for a couple of hours. Amy called us and told us to come inside to eat. I picked up Julian so he could wash his hands and put him down so I could wash mine. "What are we having?" 

"What's on the table John." Amy said and kissed my cheek.   
I smiled and walked to the table sitting beside Julian, kissing his forehead. 

Julian smiled and started to eat the food. I looked at Amy and felt at ease. I started to eat my dinner, holding Amy's hand. 

After we got done eating, I let Julian watch cartoons while I helped Amy with the dishes. I kissed her cheek softly and smiled. "I love you so much." I wrapped my arms around her waist. 

"I love you too, John." She smiled.   
I put my head on her shoulder and close my eyes, sighing. 

Later on that night I put Julian down for bed, kissing his forehead. "Love you son.." I left his bedroom and walked to the bedroom I slept in. "We're going to tell your parents right?"

Amy looked at me confused. "Tell them what?"

"Tell them we're having a baby."

"I think we should wait until we actually find out." Amy told me.

"Alright that's fair." I stripped down to my underwear and got in the bed. I covered up under the blanket and wrapped my arms around her. I smiled at her and she smiled at me, kissing my cheek.   
We snuggled through the night, I had a bad feeling in my gut.


	10. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sad.

I woke up the next morning to the house being very very quiet. I looked next to me to see if Amy was there, she wasn't. "Amy?" I got up and walked around the house. I walked into Julian's bedroom. "Julian.." Nobody was in there, but there was a note on Julian's bed. I slowly picked up the note and read it. 

"Dear John, 

Looking for your 'girlfriend' and son? Ha ha well, guess what you're not going to get them back. Unless...perhaps you do something for me. It's Ringo, if that wasn't obvious! Hey go to the tele and turn it on. There's a disk on the table, put it in the DVD player and watch it. Btw I told Cynthia you killed Julian and she's so mad at you. She hates you so much, Lennon! Amy was mine first John. I've been watching you two for a while. You're going to die before you even get a chance to save your precious Amy and Julian. 

Ringo...

I feel my stomach drop, I knew he would do something like this. I run downstairs and put the DVD in the tele, then I turn it on and hit play. I gulp and start to breath hard. He has my babies and Cynthia is going to kill me! I watch the gruesome video. I didn't want to but I had to, to get information. Ringo obviously has them in his basement, poor Julian is all tied up in a chair and is crying for his mommy. Amy was trying to tell him that your father is coming. That they were going to be okay. I turned the tv off and ran upstairs to get dressed. I hear my bedroom door close loudly, I slowly turn around and see Ringo. I'm sure Amy was watching us through a screen at his house. He walked up to me and punched me hard. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at me. "Ringo no!" I yell at him, begging him. "Please please let them go! Julian is only 7 and he's scared." I was shaking hard, Ringo cocked the gun and turned around to point it up at a camera. I'm sure he set this all up just to scare me. He shot at it and I knew there was no more signal on their end. He turned to me and shot my leg. I yelled out so loud, that I'm pretty sure the neighborhood heard it. He grabbed me by my neck and brought me downstairs. He pushed me against the wall and tied my hands up and tied a bandana around my head and put it into my mouth. He shoved me outside and pushed me into the back of his car. He had the gun pointed at me. "If you say anything, I'm shooting you again." He started to back out of the driveway and drove to his new home. I was obviously going to yell for help. "Help me he kidnapped my child and my girlfriend!" I yelled out and he shot me in the leg again. I started to see darkness and I eventually blacked out. 

I don't remember anything after that, I remember being on the floor in front of Julian and Amy. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the dim light of his basement. Amy had been calling my name for a couple of minutes, I could hear it but I couldn't open my eyes. "Amy.." I said softly, I was weak. I felt sharp pains in my leg and Amy begged me to not scream out in pain. I heard a door open and footsteps slowly get closer to us. 

"Well well well, somebody's awake." Ringo grinned and bent down to talk to me. "How's the leg John?" 

I kicked him with my other leg and he fell over. He quickly got up and grabbed his gun again. "Ringo I'm sorry!" I quickly said. 

"I bet you are." He shot my leg again and I yell out in pain. "We got the family back together I see." I grunt and looked up at Amy. She was in tears. Ringo looked down at me and kicked me in the groin. I grunted loudly, tears were pouring down my cheeks. Julian was crying for his mother.

"Shut up!" Ringo yelled at Julian.

"Don't tell my son to shut up!" I yelled at Ringo. "He shouldn't be in this mess! Julian I'm so sorry.." I looked at him and wished that Cynthia had never left to go see her mom. "I love you son.." 

"I love you too daddy." Julian whispered softly. 

"Aww." Ringo said and stabbed me in the back. He turned me over. 

"Ringo stop you're scaring Julian! This was my fault not John's." Amy finally managed to speak up. 

Everything was so blurry and her voice sounded so far away. "Amy I'm dying!" I looked at her and reached for her. 

"Ringo please help John!" She said. "Stop the bleeding!" She was trying to be strong for Julian. 

John was in a pool of blood and his eyes closed. Julian was screaming and crying for his dad, wanting his dad to hold him. 

The neighbors that heard gunshots and John scream, called the police. The police had just shown up and broken into the house, hearing Julian scream, knowing they were down in the basement. 

"Put your hands up!" A cop yelled at Ringo, and Ringo shot his hands up in the air. 

"Drop the knife, and kick the gun away!" Ringo put down the knife and kick it away as well as the gun.   
A cop came over to him and put him in cuffs. "Call the ambulance!" He yelled at the other cop. He grabbed a shirt and ripped it in half to tie on John's stomach. He checked for signs of breathing and a pulse. John was not breathing and had no pulse. The cop started to do CPR on him. "Are you two okay? Get the poor child untied!"   
Another officer untied Julian and Amy, they nodded and said they were fine. "What's his name?"

"John Lennon.." Amy said and started to cry. 

The ambulance showed up and put John on a gurney. They shocked him outside so that way they didn't have to watch it. John still had no pulse. John was gone.


End file.
